This invention builds upon the existing device structure known as the Pseudomorphic Pulsed Doped High Electron Mobility Transistor (Pulsed Doped PHEMT) and sometimes referred to as the Pulsed Doped Modulation Doped Field Effect Transistor (Pulsed Doped MODFET) or the Pulsed Doped Two Dimensional Gas Field Effect Transistor(Pulsed Doped TEGFET). GaAs/InGaAs/AlxGa1xe2x88x92xAs has been the III-V material system of choice for these devices because of the ability to grow high optical/electrical quality epitaxial layers by MBE (molecular beam epitaxy). However, relatively new wideband semiconductors such as GaN are also promising candidates since quantum wells are easily formed. PHEMTs are now in constant demand as the front end amplifier in wireless and MMIC applications and they have become well recognized for their superior low noise and high frequency performance.
The PHEMT has been very successful in producing microwave transistors that operate well into the multi-gigahertz regime, initially being used extensively in military systems and now finding their way into commercial products, particularly in the area of cellular communications. There are a multitude of advantages to be gained by the use of optical signals in conjunction with electrical signals in the high frequency regime. Combining electronic with optoelectronic components monolithically gives rise to the concept of the optoelectronic integrated circuit (OEIC). In general, monolithic integration has proven to be difficult because of the very dissimilar nature of the structures of electronic devices such as the FET on the one hand and the optoelectronic devices on the other hand such as the junction diode laser and the MSM or PIN diode. To make matters even more complicated, the introduction of optoelectronic device combinations must compete with state-of-the-art electronic chip technology which is currently complementary MOS transistors in the form of Si CMOS circuits. The implication is that the introduction of optoelectronic device combinations must provide for complementary device combinations together with optoelectronic functionality. In this way, an optoelectronic technology base would provide both complementary functions and optoelectronic functions which would provide it with a clear cut advantage over conventional CMOS. The PHEMT may be modified for optoelectronics by the use of an ohmic contact to replace the Schottky contact (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,415). Such a device has been designated an HFET or more precisely an inversion channel HFET (ICHFET) to distinguish it from the broad range of III-V transistors which have been described as HFETs. However, the detailed nature of how the p doping is added to the PHEMT is a critical issue because the resulting structure must perform multiple functions which are 1) it must provide a low resistance ohmic contact, 2) it must provide funneling of carriers into the active region of the optoelectronic device, and 3) it must minimize the effects of free carrier absorption. In order to realize a complementary structure with an ohmic contact modified PHEMT, it is necessary to grow two different types of modulation doped quantum well interfaces, one which creates an inversion channel for electrons and one which creates an inversion channel for holes. The manner in which these two interfaces are combined structurally, affords some unique opportunities for the creation of optical switches in the form of thyristors. These are routinely formed in the implementation of CMOS technology as the series combination of p-n-p-n structures but are intentionally suppressed to eliminate parasitic latch-up. However in the design of the III-V complementary technology layer structure, the thyristor may be optimized to provide unique opportunities for switching lasers and detectors.
It is an object of this invention to devise a single epitaxial layer structure which can simultaneously within a single integrated circuit chip be fabricated to operate as an electron majority carrier bipolar transistor, a hole majority carrier bipolar transistor, a field-effect transistor with electrons as the channel majority carrier, a field-effect transistor with holes as the channel majority carrier, a laterally injected laser in which channel majority carriers are injected from channel contacts and channel minority carriers are injected from an ohmic gate contact, a thyristor switching laser, a thyristor switching detector which absorbs radiation across the bandgap of its quantum well(s), a pin type bandgap detector in which majority photoelectrons are removed to the channel contacts and photoholes are removed to the gate or collector ohmic contact, an optical amplifier and a modulator.
Another object of the invention is to specify a fabrication technology to produce a pair of complementary n-channel and p-channel field effect transistors that function optimally as a complementary logic gate. This fabrication sequence should also produce complementary bipolar field-effect transistors with n-channel and p-channel control elements respectively.
Another object of this invention is to show how the thyristor device may be optimized from the same complementary technology sequence to perform as a high efficiency laser when switched to its on state and as a high efficiency detector in its high impedance off state.
Another object of this invention is to produce an in-plane directional coupler using the complementary structure in which the propagation constants in two parallel waveguides may be altered selectively by the injection of charge into either or both of these guides from self-aligned contacts which may inject charge into the core of their respective waveguides
Another object of this invention is to show how the optoelectronic devices can be fabricated as vertical cavity devices and yet also provide sources, detectors, modulators, amplifiers and switches that are interconnected by low loss passive waveguides in the plane of the integrated circuit.
It is a further object of this invention to achieve these goals with a unique combination of planar sheet dopings which modify the generic PHEMT structure and provide it with optoelectronic capability.
A final object of this invention is to show how the complementary transistor technology and the optoelectronic device technology are optimized simultaneously for a manufacturable solution.
A semiconductor device structure and a fabrication technology have been invented to meet these objectives which achieves operation of vertical cavity devices as thyristor lasers and detectors together with complementary FET or bipolar operation using the same monolithic semiconductor device structure. In accordance with one illustrative embodiment of the invention, complementary ICHFET devices in which sheets of planar doping positioned very close to the modulation doped layers are used to establish the gate capacitance of the field-effect transistors (a p type sheet for the n channel transistor and an n type sheet for the p channel transistor) are combined epitaxially to realize both transistors in a single epitaxial growth. Each of these transistors is the PHEMT device in which the gate contact is ohmic in nature as opposed to a Schottky diode. The ohmic contact is non-rectifying whereas the Schottky diode contact is rectifying to applied signals.
The n type transistor is grown with the gate contact above the quantum well (designated the normal configuration) and the p type transistor is grown with the gate contact below the quantum well (designated the inverted configuration). For the n type transistor, there are two planar sheet doping layers, between the gate metal and the modulation doped layer of the PHEMT and both of these are opposite doping type (p type) to the modulation doped layer (n type). The surface sheet charge enables a low resistance ohmic contact. The second sheet defines the input capacitance of the FET since it establishes the gate voltage at a precise spacing above the modulation doped layer. The spacing between these sheets of opposite doping types is undoped and formed in an intermediate band gap material relative to the quantum well.
The p type transistor is grown in the inverted configuration. The lowermost layer is the n type sheet which is spaced by the critical capacitor thickness below the p type modulation doped layer. Below this n type sheet is a layer of n+ type GaAs for the purpose of making an ohmic contact to the gate of the p type transistor. The ohmic contact to the bottom layer is made by conventional alloying techniques.
The collector contact of the n type transistor is formed by the channel region of the p type transistor and the collector contact of the p type transistor is formed by the channel region of the n type transistor. This is achieved by the combination of the normal and inverted devices within the same set of epitaxial layers. The thyristor is created by the complete layer structure, so that it encompasses both n type and p type transistors. The thyristor structure can make use of all of the terminal contacts of the n type and p type transistors.
To create the n type inversion channel devices, source and drain electrodes are formed on either side of a refractory metal gate/emitter using ion implantation and standard self-alignment techniques. The source and drain electrodes are metalized after a high temperature anneal which activates the implanted species. For the p type devices, the refractory metal defines the gate feature but actually performs as the collector of the device. The gate layer is the bottom N+ layer and its electrical connection is provided by an ohmic contact placed to one side of the source or drain regions to provide electrical access to the bottom epitaxial layer. For the field effect transistors, the gate or collector contact metal forms a uniform metal feature across the length (short dimension) of the device. For the optoelectronic devices (which includes the thyristor laser, detector, optical amplifier and modulator) the gate metal is opened to allow the passage of light either into or out of the active region and the surface P++ planar sheet doping is relied upon to produce a constant potential across the optical opening. Then the current flow from the gate metal contact into the active layer is two dimensional in nature with the contours of the carrier flow determined by the use of a Si implant to steer the carrier flow. The optoelectronic devices are resonant vertical cavity devices and the spacing between the modulation doped layers of the n and p type transistors is adjusted to produce an integral number of half wavelengths in the cavity.
The above embodiment produces optoelectronic devices that emit or detect normal to the surface. In another embodiment, the DBR mirrors of the vertical cavity perform as the cladding layers for a dielectric waveguide, and the light is entered into the edge of the device by means of a passive waveguide fabricated monolithically with these devices. By the use of a grating etched into the waveguide, the light may be continuously converted from vertical cavity to waveguide propagation. This operation is particularly significant for the laser, detector, modulator and amplifier devices.
Further features and advantages of the invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.